Fantasmas de Urakami
by bastionkirkland
Summary: a pesar de los años, aun conservaba ese dolor fresco en su interior. Basado en el bombardeo nuclear sobre Hiroshima y Nagasaki. Histórico


**Nota del autor:**

En estos días se conmemoran 68 años del bombardeo atómico sobre Hiroshima y Nagasaki.

Muchos consideran con justa razón la destrucción de estas dos ciudades como una de las atrocidades más espantosas cometidas durante la segunda guerra mundial. No era para menos, puesto que después de la rendición incondicional de Alemania e Italia, Japón ya no disponía con recursos suficientes para sostener la guerra. Era impensable e imposible. Más sin embargo, el delirio norteamericano de ensayar la efectividad de un arma nuclear sobre un blanco civil hizo que escogieran dos ciudades que eran de una importancia tácticamente inferior. Perfectamente pudieron haber bombardeado Osaka, o tal vez Yokohama, o inclusive Tokio misma, a razón de ser estas tres ciudades los puntos más neurálgicos de la industria armada japonesa. Pero en vez de eso, escogen a Hiroshima, una ciudad cercana a 50.000 habitantes, sin importancia táctica, así mismo el puerto de Nagasaki el cual no era usado como base militar o astillero.

Una infamia de estas no puede repetirse, dijo el ministro Abe en su discurso ante los habitantes de Hiroshima en el parque de la paz. A pesar de la repulsa de Japón en usar armas nucleares, aun se pueden ver claramente los estragos de la utilización de la energía nuclear en la planta de **Fukushima Daiichi**, severamente afectada por el terremoto de hace ya cerca de tres años. El replanteamiento hacia un desarme nuclear es impensable, puesto que las ocho grandes potencias nucleares (Corea del Norte, India, Pakistán, Israel, Francia, Inglaterra, Estados Unidos y Rusia) se niegan rotundamente a ceder. Puede que la guerra fría haya acabado, pero el riesgo patente de una guerra nuclear a gran escala existe aún, a razón de la existencia de estas armas. Y en manos de un loco con delirios de poder, lo único que podremos hacer es rezar para que dios tenga clemencia con nosotros, si es que la piensa tener.

Decidí centrarme más en el bombardeo de Nagasaki, porque este fue el que peores consecuencias trajo. 80.000 personas murieron en el segundo bombardeo atómico, la mayoría de ellas habían sido evacuadas desde Hiroshima. La conmoción fue tal, que la inspección de la ciudad se hizo el 16 de agosto, cuando solo era un montón de ruinas humeantes. Uno de los más impactantes y sobrecogedores testimonios los da el jesuita Pedro Arrupe, quien fue testigo presencial de la explosión (de hecho, es uno de los _Hibakusha_1más notables, y el único extranjero con tal título). Sus escritos han sido de especial interés para los historiadores, puesto que narra con lujo de detalles todos los sucesos que acontecieron sobre la ciudad, antes, durante y después del bombardeo.

Total, disfruten de la lectura.

**Dedicado a la memoria de los muertos de los bombardeos de Hiroshima y Nagasaki. Su recuerdo siempre mantendrá vivo por siempre, para que nunca más se repitan infamias como estas.**

**Catedral Urakami, Nagasaki, 8 agosto de 2013.**

Los ecos fantasmagóricos resonaban por la edificación, como sordos lamentos de un recuerdo que parecía resucitar en ese instante. Kiku no podía olvidar aquellos hechos, aquel punzante dolor que aun parecía enclavarse en su pierna, que había quedado terriblemente quemada en ese día. Usaba un riguroso traje ejecutivo negro, camisa de fondo blanca y un prendedor de flores de color blanco, con dos largas cintas que pendían del mismo. Estaba al frente del altar mayor, mirando el rostro desfigurado de una estatua de la virgen maría, que había sido entronizado para la ocasión.

Después de tantos años, le era doloroso recordar. La angustia, el pánico, el temor de su gente frente a aquella aniquilación. Todo había cambiado en ese momento, ya no importaba el honor, ya no importaba el seguir combatiendo, ya no le importaba la gloria del emperador Showa2, por quien había luchado hasta el cansancio en esa guerra. Solo importaba salvarlos.

Aquellos muros aun conservaban rastros de ese horror, habían presenciado ese terror, esa espantosa angustia de la gente que intentaba suplicar a dios misericordia mientras caía sobre la inocente ciudad el azote de la muerte3.

Reconocía entonces que tenía algo de culpa, pero aún se preguntaba si tantas muertes eran necesarias. Japón hervía de rabia espantosa al ver a Alfred pavonearse enfrente de los suyos, durante la época de ocupación. Aquella deshonrosa capitulación que tuvo que aceptar a fuerzas, aquellas leyes que le impusieron a la fuerza para evitar que el fantasma del militarismo resucitara4. A esa enferma y asquerosa dependencia militar a la que estaba perpetuamente sujeto, por obra de sus delirios de dominación tiránica y enfermiza.

Durante años, la rabia lo había consumido. Ese sentimiento de odio, de rencor, de la más pura y sencilla aversión hacia el estadounidense por aquella infamia. Sabía bien que el odio era recíproco por lo del ataque de Pearl Harbour, pero aquello había sido diferente: sutilmente le había dado pistas para que se preparara, para que al menos Alfred le diera digna pelea5. Pero en vez de eso, llevó a sus propios hombres al matadero, para justificar plenamente su participación en la guerra.

Y cuatro años después, como si no tuviera suficiente, probaba con él aquel nuevo instrumento mortífero de destrucción. Una bomba nuclear.

—_Japan _—decía a la lejanía una voz clara que era reconocible para el oriental.

—le pido que se retire, América-san —respondió el japonés de forma cortante y fría.

Aún estaba allí, parado, en el portón de la catedral. No quería oírlo, no quería verlo. Recordar su mirada, fría, acre y despiadada el día de su rendición, era una nueva daga que se enterraba en su interior. Se dirigió hacia un altar cercano, dedicado a Pablo Miki6, encendió un par de velas, chocó sus palmas dos veces e hizo una reverencia, rezando al modo shinto. Intentó reprimir la rabia que quería salir de su interior, el odio y resentimiento que aún estaba a flor de piel, a pesar de sesenta y ocho años ya pasados, parecían ser tan fuertes, como las corrientes de un torrentoso rio que han desgastado las bases del puente de la memoria.

Sin dudarlo, y de forma sutil Alfred se dirige hacia donde Kiku estaba. Se persigna, tomando algo de agua bendita de una pileta cercana7.

—sabes que era necesario. —insistió el estadounidense

—no lo era. —dijo entonces el japonés— tantas muertes no eran necesarias para que me rindiera.

—si no lo hubiese hecho, ¿te hubieras detenido? —reprochó Alfred— estabas fuera de control, tenías que aceptar que no podrías seguir con una guerra tan estúpida.

—pudo haber tenido paciencia… tal vez me hubiese rendido. —dijo Kiku de forma aún más cortante— ya no podía seguir con la guerra y lo único que hacía era defenderme de usted.

Se retiró. Inútilmente intentó evadir al rubio, pero no pudo. Luego, le dijo fríamente.

—¿No los oye? —le increpó el oriental— ¿no oye sus gritos de dolor, sus lamentos, sus súplicas y oraciones?...

Intentó mostrarse duro. Frío como el hielo. Pero no podía, le era difícil. Los ecos de suplicas desesperadas resonaban en su cabeza en ese momento, haciendo eco en el interior de la catedral. Cientos de oraciones silenciosas que parecían filtrarse a su interior, que parecían recriminarlo.

—haz que pare —suplicó el norteamericano.

—¿no oye los lamentos de las mujeres y los niños? —siguió Japón de forma fría— ¿no oye aquellas oraciones que quedaron enmudecidas en el interior de este templo8?

Las voces aumentaban en su cabeza. No eran voces acusadoras o de reproche, eran simples lamentos de dolor y sufrimiento. Eran claramente audibles para Alfred en ese instante.

—_Please… stop _—espetó el norteamericano al borde de la locura.

No podía resistirlo. Se lo había repetido cientos de miles de veces, era necesario, era necesario para acabar con la guerra, era necesario golpear el orgullo de Kiku para que se rindiera. Que más podía hacer.

—yo los oigo todas las noches —siguió el japonés— oigo sus lamentos, oigo el sonido de la gente atrapada en los barcos golpeando inútilmente los cascos, intentando respirar9. Reconozco mi parte y la acepto, pero usted sigue como si nada, sigue viviendo normalmente su vida, ignorando todo el sufrimiento que infringió.

—no sigas… —suplicaba inútilmente Alfred— por favor, para con esto.

Toda ese rencor, esa rabia que guardaba en su interior, ese odio inmenso que parecía insuflarlo espantosamente parecía resurgir. Había tenido que agachar la cabeza. Había tenido que arrodillarse. Había tenido que entregar unilateralmente su vida a la de ese maldito Alfred Jones, que parecía ser puesto por el destino para que sencillamente le arruinara su vida. ¿Y qué podía hacer frente a eso?: reprimirse. Reprimir ese odio, enmascararlo en adulación e hipocresía, cuando en su interior hervía el más puro de los odios hacia aquel estadounidense que parecía interferir con su vida siempre.

—usted es tan culpable como yo —dijo Japón ya con un atisbo de rabia en su voz— usted estaba cegado por el odio, por la venganza. Pero eso no desmerita semejante monstruosidad, semejante infamia. Sus manos están manchadas de sangre inocente, Alfred-san… y por más que desee ignorarlo, no podrá hacerlo.

—BASTA! —gritó el norteamericano— era una maldita guerra, sabías las consecuencias, sabías lo que te pasaría si me llegabas a provo…

—NO TENIA EL DERECHO DE USARME COMO CONEJILLO DE INDIAS! —le gritó el japonés— NO TENIA DERECHO DE HABER LANZADO SEMEJANTE MONSTRUO A MIS TIERRAS, NO ERA NECESARIA TANTA DESTRUCCIÓN!

Para ambos era imposible retroceder el tiempo. El odio, el dolor, las heridas, aunque cicatrizadas y cerradas permanecían abiertas en el interior de los dos. Los recuerdos siempre mantendrían frescos en el interior de ambos. Kiku estaba iracundo, dolido a rabiar, mordiendo ese sentimiento de monstruosa rabia que quería surgir de su interior.

—solo… —dijo Alfred intentando contener el llanto— solo… solo te pido que me perdones. _I`m sorry… I`m sorry so much._

Y por más difícil que fuera para el japonés, el estadounidense seguía allí. Sin embargo, Alfred hace algo insólito: se postra en tierra y hace una profunda reverencia, mientras sus sollozos de remordimiento surgían de lo más profundo de su interior.

—le pido que se vaya. —dijo secamente Kiku, intentando reprimir su rabia y su dolor.

Acto seguido, el norteamericano se retira de la iglesia, de forma rápida e intentando ocultar sus lágrimas de remordimiento.

**Un par de minutos más tarde.**

El silencio aún era sepulcral y frío. Las luces del sol parecían filtrarse por entre los ventanales de la edificación. Kiku ya estaba solo. Intentaba tranquilizarse y reprimir esas emociones que aún estaban en su interior. Aun sentía ese hálito de Bourbon de Kentucky, arcilla de Arizona y pastel de manzana que rodeaba al norteamericano. Aquella esencia molesta que lo rodeaba, como un eterno perfume que advertía su presencia. Ya estaban preparándolo todo para la ceremonia litúrgica, el canónigo se disponía a arreglar el altar, mientras el japonés se retiraba de forma discreta.

Al salir, miró el ambiente colorido y estival de la ciudad. Tal como ese seis de agosto en Hiroshima. El verde de los pastos, el colorido de las flores, los niños jugando entre los abedules del parque. Los recuerdos, como fantasmas venidos del pasado, regresaban a su atormentada memoria. Recordaba una vez que había ido a Nagasaki, precisamente a Urakami, antes de la guerra: las mujeres, elegantemente vestidas a la manera occidental, cubiertas por mantillas y pañoletas. Los hombres, de correcto traje de paño, riguroso negro, sombreros de chistera que se quitaban al ingresar. Los sacerdotes católicos, con sus recargados y coloridos ornamentos litúrgicos, los acólitos que jugueteaban en el parque cercano a la iglesia, el ambiente bucólico y tranquilo de ese lugar, que parecía recordarle a las ceremonias del templo Meiji, o el Matsuri del santuario Kanda. Todo aquello, borrado de un plumazo por un instrumento de muerte y destrucción, un heraldo de dolor y sufrimiento.

Repentinamente ve dos figuras muy distinguibles para él. Un corpulento alemán de cabello rubio, y un italiano de cabellera castaña y peculiar rizo. Habían pasado tantas cosas, habían sido muchas las vivencias, pesares, padecimientos, cosas buenas y malas que habían vivido juntos, que a pesar de todo, y después de tal vez mucho tiempo, podría considerar como los únicos amigos sinceros y leales que tal vez tendría.

Las únicas personas que tal vez lo entenderían. Que tal vez, podrían ayudarlo a sobrellevar ese enorme dolor que ha carcomido durante sesenta y ocho años, sesenta y ocho años de espantoso dolor y sufrimiento que se habían grabado a fuerza en su interior.

—Espero que no te estemos molestando, —dijo entonces Ludwig.

No supo el porqué. Ni como de semejante reacción. Pero algo se había roto de nuevo en su interior. Las lágrimas fluyeron, de forma natural, a pesar de que Kiku intentaba mantener su expresión parca y fría, su duro mutismo. No podía reprimir más ese dolor que sentía en su interior, no era sano.

Feliciano entiende lo que sucede. Abraza a Kiku, con fuerza. Ludwig se sorprende, a pesar de todo admiraba mucho a su amigo por ese enorme autocontrol que le permitía mantener en un estado de parquedad impasible. Pero todo tiene su límite.

Instintivamente, se une a aquel abrazo, mientras que Japón solloza silenciosamente, puesto que el peso de tanto sufrimiento era ya insoportable.

Pues por muchos años que pasaran, por mucho tiempo que corriera, las heridas seguirían allí. Seguirían abiertas, seguirían ardiendo de forma intestina en su atormentado corazón, en su golpeada alma.

Y los fantasmas de Urakami seguirían en su pena eterna, implorando por su salvación eterna, en aquella súplica silenciosa que había quedado grabada entre sus muros y ventanales, entre el recuerdo de aquellos muertos, entre su consciencia de su pueblo y de él mismo. Porque para Kiku Honda, no existía el concepto del olvido.

Los fantasmas de Urakami no le permitirían olvidar.

1 **Hibakusha **(su escritura Hiragana es: 被爆者) es la denominación que reciben los supervivientes del bombardeo atómico en Japón. El gobierno japonés subsidia sus tratamientos médicos, además de tener precedencia especial en trámites administrativos.

2 O **Hiro-Hito. **Por lo general, es el nombre póstumo que se usa para el emperador Hiro-Hito, refiriéndose a la era de su reinado. Su significado es **Era de la suprema armonía**.

3 De hecho, el bombardeo de Nagasaki sorprende a cientos de fieles en el interior de la catedral. De acuerdo al testimonio del jesuita Pedro Arrupe, el impacto de la bomba había sido tan fuerte que derribó por completo los muros del templo, aplastando a los feligreses. Más tarde, en 1965, cuando el gobierno japonés subsidió la reconstrucción de la iglesia Urakami (a razón de ser bien de interés cultural, además de ser la iglesia cristiana más antigua en Japón), se descubrió que muchos de los que habían muerto ese día habían sido por obra de la onda explosiva que los había evaporado por completo.

4 La rendición de septiembre 1 de 1945 había sido una deshonra enorme para el orgullo japonés. Douglas McArthur, comandante en jefe de las fuerzas americanas en el pacífico, había planificado todo con tanto cuidado (además de obligar a izar la misma bandera que había usado Matthew Perry en su primer expedición a Japón en 1840), que muchos de los delegados japoneses optaron por suicidarse ritualmente después de desembarcar del USS Missouri.

5 De hecho, muchos reportes de inteligencia daban a entender la posibilidad de un ataque a la flota anclada en el pacífico.

6 **Pablo Miki **fue uno de los primeros santos católicos japoneses. Canonizado en 1981 por Juan Pablo II, es uno de los 108 mártires de Nagasaki, ejecutados durante la rebelión cristiana de 1615.

7 Por lo general, en algunas catedrales católicas se dispone de unas piletas que contienen agua, destinada a los fieles para su ingreso. Los fieles humedecen dos dedos de la mano derecha y se signan al entrar.

8 500 personas murieron en Urakami, puesto que la iglesia estaba a solo 150 metros del epicentro de la explosión. Muchos de los implementos litúrgicos, las estatuas e imágenes, e incluso secciones de la iglesia fueron llevadas al memorial de la paz de Nagasaki.

9 Alude al ataque de Pearl Harbor del 8 de diciembre de 1941. Muchos marineros habían quedado atrapados en el interior de los cascos, muriendo ahogados dentro de estos.


End file.
